


Wild Instinct

by Artemis1990



Category: Japanese Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mystery, Mysticism, Other, POV First Person, Submission, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1990/pseuds/Artemis1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl taking a holiday at a relative's home encounters a legendary creature and found herself willingly throwing away life as she knows it for a new one filled with joy and satisfaction. But does it really worth exchanging her humanity for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Meeting

I woke up to an unfamiliar yet familiar ceiling, a look around told me that I wasn’t at home… well, at least not my own. As my mind caught up, I remembered that I was at my grandma’s house in Japan instead of my own room in London. Moreover, I remember that I had stayed here for the last few days to spend my week-long school holiday.

I rose from the futon and pulled my sleeping yukata tighter around my body as I head toward the window. I pushed the glass aside to open it and immediately the cold-ish air in the morning made me shiver slightly despite that it was already March. I took a deep breath of the fresh morning air as I looked outside and smiled at the sight, being at the second floor of the townhouse allowed me to saw the entirety of the town. The town I’m at was rather small and located at the outskirt, about 8 to 10 hours drive from Tokyo, at the foot of a mountain. It wasn’t so small to be called a village as we had most of the modern technology from water and electricity to mobile phone signal and internet. 

On the other hand, the town lacked the hustle and bustle of city life with most of the people still rely on nature for most of their daily necessities. In fact, the town was even has a natural forest right next to it though it seem that encounter with wild life were far and few in between and even rarer was ill-fated. All in all, it was a town that one would probably find to be the perfect backdrop for a manga or drama series.

As I looked at the forest, she couldn’t help but remember how I had spent time playing there as a child. As most of the people in the town still live off of the forest, it was considered an important part of the town itself. In fact, every year, the townspeople had a celebration in honor of the forest and to thank the “Mountain God” for its blessing. Despite the wilderness look, the chance of getting lost in the forest was rather low as there were lots of marks left behind by the people who frequent it. There was even a path to get in and out safely made by the people, a trail path but a path nonetheless.

I was broken from my trip down the memory lane by a familiar call from my grandma to tell me that I should take a bath as breakfast would be ready soon. I followed her instruction and head for the bath at the lower floor. I emerged from the bath an hour later clothed in my casual clothes of a white one piece short dress and saw my 70 years old grandma preparing the table and called me to join her for breakfast which I accept gratefully.

As we ate, the older woman spoke gently, “Do you have any plan today, dear?” I shook my head once again as I answered, “Not really… It’s just that looking at the forest this morning made me remember how I used to play there as a child so….” The woman nod as she replied, “I see, you’re right… you used to love spending time in there, didn’t you? Very well, have fun, dear. ” I nod back as I finished my breakfast and took it to the sink when she interrupted me once again, “Oh, don’t worry about it, dear. I’ll take care of it, go on and start your day. Just remember to be back for dinner, okay?”

With her permission, I walked out of the house carrying a small backpack containing my lunch, snack and bottle of water before walking across the town. Most of the businesses were still closed or have just started their preparation to open. I greeted several of them and got several replies back. I smiled as I couldn’t help but found one of the reason I like this town, due to the small community, pretty much everyone in this town knows everyone else which made it a close knit community that rarely would be found in large cities.

Soon I reached the path that would take her into the forest, it was a good thing that the path was connected directly to the main street since that made it easy for anyone to get in and out of the forest. I started to walk up the mountain following the trail, once in a while I met some people who went to the forest, the women bringing baskets to collect fruits and leaves while the males bringing a backpack containing their tools. I greet them the same and got similarly warm response as I continued my trek.

The farther into the wood I am, the trails started to get thinner and the less people I met but at the same time, the sound of wildlife became more pronounced. Yet, I was anything but deterred by the sounds as I continued further into the forest. There was one spot that I remembered during my childhood, it was a secret spot of my own of sort since I seem to remember that no one else ever been there. As I went further, I couldn’t help but wonder if that spot was still there… or if it evens a “secret” spot anymore. Someone was bound to find it sooner or later afteral… yet I find myself heading there anyway.

After several more hours of walking with some stops along the way to rest, I found myself at the “Spot” and much to my amazement, it had been untouched. The spot I was talking about was a small clearing with a huge stone with flat surface in the middle making it seem like a natural table. I walked toward the stone and saw that it was filled by dry leaves fallen from the trees around it. I brushed off the leaves as much as possible with my hands before sitting on top of it. I took off my shoes and socks before pushing them aside and placed my bare feet unto the grass. The blades of grass tickled my feet at first but I soon got used to it and no longer bothered by it.

I looked up to the sky and smiled as I remembered that as a child, I was able to lie on my back against the stone and just watched the sky or even falling asleep on top of it. However, that was more than 10 years ago and I’m more than twice the size I was back then which means that the stone would barely able to support either my upper half or lower half which would be an incredibly uncomfortable position to be at either way. 

As I sat there, I notice movement at the edge of my vision and turned to look at the direction it was from. For a moment, I keep looking yet finding nothing and was ready to chug it off as me being overly conscious… when something walks out of its hiding place and into the clearing. It was a cute small fox with orange fur and black tipped ears, probably only a few months old. I smiled at the sight of it and gestured it to approach yet it stayed in place and just looked at me with its tiny eyes.

I opened my backpack and removed a bag of chips from inside before opening it. I took a piece from inside the plastic bag and offered it for the creature. Surprisingly, this time the animal approached my hand and sniffed the chips several times as if checking for its safety before finally taking a bite of it. I left a few more pieces on the grass and the tiny creature munched them with crunching sounds. While watching it ate, I also picked up the bento that grandma had given me and ate my delicious lunch.

Once both of us were done, I tentatively reached to pet it and to my delight, it allowed me to rub its head several times. As I continued to pat it, I suddenly realized that the sun has reached high enough to really warm the earth. I noticed that I’m perspiring due to the hike and the warm weather despite being in the middle of a mountain and surrounded by greenery as I am. 

For a moment, I consider making my way back down… but quickly dashed the idea. Afterall, I’ve just arrived; it wouldn’t make sense to go back down so early. Yet, the pouring sweat out of my skin and the head had started to make me feel rather lightheaded. Part of me couldn’t help but regretted the fact that I hadn’t brought a fan along to deal with this heat. I tried fanning myself with my hand but it help little if any… even my dress which was completely fine when I walked out of the house was now clinging and sticking against my skin uncomfortably because of my sweat.

I looked at the tiny fox and noticed that it had fallen asleep, seeming enjoying the slight breeze against its fur. As I looked at the tiny creature, an idea suddenly struck me out of nowhere… a crazy idea but an idea nonetheless. I looked around once and found that I was as alone as I was when I first arrived to the clearing. I gulped once as I thought to myself, ‘The heat must be getting to me… why the hell else am I considering this to begin with… but….’

I bit my lower lips as I tried to balance the pros and cons of the idea before finally I made my decision. I stood up and placed my fingers on the hidden button at the back of my neck as I thought to myself, ‘If anyone found me….’ I pulled the snap button apart with a soft “click” before letting them go. 

The moment I let the buttons go, the top front of my dress loosen before the entire dress slipped off my body seamlessly into a heap around my feet. Since I had taken into habit of wearing neither panties nor bra, taking off my dress means that I was standing there completely naked. I blushed as I instinctively tried to cover myself but immediately squashed that same instinct as I realized that it would do no good at this point. Instead, I stepped out of the circle and bent down to pick it up before folding it and placed it into my backpack.

With my restrictive clothing gone, I found myself able to feel the wind against my sweaty skin much better and instantly felt my body starting to cool down. I looked down to the baby fox and noticed that apparently my sudden action had awoke it as it was looking at me with a cute expression that I would guess the human equivalent of curiosity. I smiled apologetically at it and lower myself once again to sit on the grass with my back leaning against the stone. 

As if sensing it, the fox approached me and jumped on my lap before curling there. I gently pat its body as it slowly drift off to sleep. For a while I just sat there patting the baby fox while enjoying the feeling of the wind caressing me. Soon, I felt myself slowly feeling lethargic due to the exercise and the comfortable situation as I too slowly closed my eyes and drift off to sleep.

It was several hours later that I opened my eyes and realized that I had been laying sideways on the grass. I raised my upper body and noticed that the sun had started to lower to the horizon. Out of curiosity than anything, I fished my mobile phone from my backpack and checked the time, '3 o clock... I've been asleep for 3 hours?' I put the device back into the bag before taking out my dress and putting it back on.

For a moment, I found the piece of clothing to be restrictive but the feeling soon pass. I put my socks and shoes back on before picking up my backpack as I got ready to descend back to the town. I noticed that the tiny fox was still with me and looking at me with what I guessed to be a sad expression as if it's begging for me not to leave. I gave it one last pat as I spoke, "Don't worry... I'll be back tomorrow. I promise."

As if it could understand me, it licked the tip of my finger before finally turned around and left the clearing. It soon disappeared among the bushes and I found myself alone. I turned toward the direction of the town and start making my way down.

As expected, it was easier to descend that hiking up as I soon find myself back in front of my grandmother's house not even an hour later. I took a bath and dinner, I also watch some local show on the TV for a few hours before heading to bed. As I lied on the futon, I couldn't help but thought back to my... daring action in the afternoon and found myself blushing once again, 'I can't believe I did that... had someone came across me... a disaster wouldn't be too strong a word to describe it.... but still... it was so... satisfying.... Hell, after the initial embarrassment passed… it felt so… natural…so... free....' With that thought in mind, I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.


	2. Chapter 2: Calling

Today, once again I made my way up the mountain with my backpack over my shoulder as I head toward that same hidden clearing. It had been a few days since I made my first trek and I found myself making that very same trip every day since then. However, my holiday was ending and this would be the last time I could go to the clearing before I had to leave the country tommorrow. Thankfully, grandma never asked about what I was doing and was content with simply knowing where I went to everyday. As I climbed, I found that for some unknown reason, the trip toward the spot felt easier and faster every day. In fact, I no longer felt the strain of the hike without even needing to take a break in between. 

Soon, I reached the spot and smiled as I saw the place was deserted as always… at the first glance, that is. As usual, I put my backpack on the stone and took out my bottle of water and bento. Next, I proceed to strip myself of my clothing before putting it into the bag and zipped it close. As expected, as soon as I was done, the baby foxes came out of their hiding place and approached me. 

Since I saw the baby fox the first time a few days ago, every day I would find more of them appearing to keep me company. Interestingly, none of them seem to mind my presence as they frolic around. I even played with them once in a while, and for some reason, just seeing them calmed my mind. A mutually beneficial relationship if there was ever one.

Today though, they brought me a surprise unlike any before. After finishing my lunch and giving the baby foxes their snacks, those babies suddenly turned to look at the same direction. Even those who had been playing immediately stopped as they looked on. Suddenly, they let out a choral yelp as if calling for something hidden behind the bushes.

I heard rustling from the direction where the baby foxes were looking at and instinctively turned to look at the source. One of the surrounding bushes rustled several more times before something finally stepped out of it. The creature stepping out of the bushes was another fox but this time, it wasn’t a baby… it was an adult. Like the babies, this fox had brownish-orange fur with black coloring at the tip of its ears, it was the size however that was rather surprising. The adult fox was about the size of a husky with lean body and a pair of black eyes which seem to be observing me cautiously.

It slowly approached me and my brain was screaming me to turn and run but for some reason I found my legs to be uncooperative as I stood frozen. While I was frozen in place, for a moment I fear that it would attack me for mistaking me for trying to take its litters. Once it was close enough, it sniffed at my legs, slowly made its way up to my knees, further up to my tights and my hips, before suddenly it places its muzzle between them as it sniffed on my genital. My eyes widen in shock as I instinctively put my hands on its head and tried to push it away, “Wa.. wait… that’s….” However, I found that it was stronger than it looked as my attempt proved futile as it didn’t so much as budge from the pressure. 

Its rapid breath hit against my pussy and I couldn’t help but found the sensation to be rather ticklish as my body involuntarily started to excrete liquid that wets the entrance. I kept trying to push it away as I tried to endure the sensation, “St… Stop… it tickles… I can’t….” Logically, I knew that trying to reason with it was impossible and true enough it prove as useless as my physical force. Who knew that a wild fox could be that strong? I sure didn’t as I slowly realized that I was at its mercy.

Suddenly, it did something I never even expected… it extended its tongue and brushed it against my entrance. The feeling of something wet and sticky hitting the spot between my legs caused me to involuntarily moan. As if encouraged by my reaction, it extended its neck further and buried its head between my legs as it kept lapping on my juice. It even used the flexible appendix to uncover my clitoris and its rough surface teased the bundle of nerves repeatedly. I knew I was losing the battle yet helpless to do anything about it as I moaned louder and longer everytime the tongue made contact with my womanhood. Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore as I let out a yell as I reached orgasm and fell on my butt due to my legs losing the energy to support my weight. 

I panted as I tried to catch my breath with my legs remain in widespread position and clear liquid was seeping between them unto the grass. Unfortunately, it seemed that the fox was far from finished as I soon realized that being on my butt means that I was now on near eye level with the fox. It approached me once again but instead of heading for my pussy, it reached for my breasts. Knowing by now that there was nothing I could to do deter the animal, I knew that I should have got up and started to run, yet I found myself immobile. 

At first it nuzzled the right mound, and then the left one by brushing its nose against them as if testing the elasticity. I knew that my breasts weren’t particularly large at mid B cup at most but I’ve been told that they had good shape and perkiness. As it continued to nuzzle my mounds, I involuntarily started to moan once again at the sensation as my nipples started to erect and harden. 

It seemed to notice the condition of my nipples as it changed its position so that it would be able to use its tongue against one of them while using the side of its head to stimulate the other. The dual sensation caused me to moan louder and louder before the fox decide to use those buds as they were intended by nature. It took one into its mouth and started to suckle on it not unlike a baby would. Once in a while, it would turn its attention to the other and do the same with it and it kept switching between them as if trying to give both equal amount of attention. The sucking sensation made my head spin, I never knew in my whole life that those things could be so sensitive nor how pleasurable it could feel to have them teased, it far surpassed the times I used my fingers on them during my previous masturbations. The sensation soon pushed me once again over the edge as I came for the second time that day with another yell.

This time, my pants couldn’t be hidden as two orgasms in a row were too much for me to endure. Suddenly, the adult fox let out a yelp and I instinctively tuned to face it. I soon found myself looking straight on its eyes while it looked right back on mine. Once my eyes were locked on its own, I found myself unable to look away as if those eyes were hypnotizing me. I slowly pushed my body to my hands and knees while keeping eye contact with the creature.

The fox let out another yelp before turning around and made a move to leave the clearing, the litters jumped to follow it one after another. Suddenly, I felt myself overcome with desire, ‘I… need to follow them….’ I started to crawl to follow them, all my attention was dedicated to following those foxes in front of me, the thought of standing up on two feet to be able to catch up better never even crossed my mind as I too soon disappears into the bushes and gone from the clearing. My bag, clothes and bento box laid forgotten on the stone table.


	3. Chapter 3: Changing

I continued to follow the foxes in front of me almost single-mindedly, once in a while they would stop as if waiting for me to catch up before continuing once again once they were sure that I’m still following them. I didn’t know how long I had been crawling or how far I had gone from the starting point. Hell, I didn’t even care if someone had seen me passing by, all that I care about was following where the foxes were leading me to as we went deeper into the forest. 

Strangely, despite being in the unusual position for extended amount of time, I had little discomfort when normally my hands and knees should have been hurting by now. In fact, as I continued walking on all four, I found it to be gradually became easier to do. Soon enough, it had even felt completely natural to do as I found myself able to walk on all four as easily as I would on two feet. Along with it, the fox also took less breaks as I soon found it easier to catch up.

After probably a few hours of walking, I saw the adult fox jumped over a thick thicket of bush while the small ones slipped underneath. For a moment, I stop in front of it before finally I too tried to jump over it while staying on all four as if I had already forgot how to stand on two feet…. Surprisingly, I managed to jump over it and landed smoothly at the other side back on all four as if I was it was natural.

Once I landed, I noticed that I was now standing in front of what look like a small cave. The entrance couldn’t be larger than half a meter tall and a quarter wide which makes it look more like a crevice than anything else. I would hazard a guess that even a man with average body size wouldn’t be able to fit inside while those with thinner body size like I do would still find it impossible to enter unless they were rather on the short side in the body scale and going on all four like I do and even that was barely. In front of the entrance, the foxes were waiting for me on a row before one by one they turned toward the crevice and disappeared inside.

Once the last of them entered the crevice, I gingerly approached the entrance and found that I barely fit through it. I let out a sigh of relief as I slowly entered the opening following the others. Once I was inside, I was able to see that the “crevice” was actually the entrance to some sort of a narrow tunnel that stretched farther into the mountain. 

Following the lead of the foxes, I went through the tunnel’s numerous turns in the relative darkness. Though I guessed that even without them as a guide in the darkness, I most likely won’t be lost despite the numerous turns as the tunnel had no branching patch as if it had been created on purpose. In the darkness of the tunnel, I noticed that I had no way of telling time or even how long had I been inside. After a while, I finally able to see a speck of light that must had been the exit and headed straight for it.

Once I emerged at the other side, I noticed that the sun had moved significantly from the midday point and well into the afternoon. Suddenly, a bestial sound in front of me immediately caught my attention back to the front and my eyes widen at the sight before me. Before me was a massive fox with white fur and red line markings on it, the creature was a big as a full grown man but most importantly, multiples tails of white fur and red tip were swishing behind it. I couldn’t see the entirety of its tails but I hazarded a guess that it numbered nine even if I tried to count it.

The foxes that I had followed moved past and around it before disappearing from my sight but something told me that I mustn’t follow them… yet. Instead, I found myself rooted on my spot in front of the majestic creature. For God knows how long, silence passed between the two of us as if we’re seizing each other’s worth.

After a while, the creature finally let out a low growl, barely audible yet I sensed intimidation and pressure coming from the creature. Instinctively, I pulled back on my knees until my butt was touching the back of my feet before folding my elbows as I lower my upper half. I even lowered my head until my nose was touching the grass as I was basically kissing the ground. 

I heard rustling sound at my front and I didn’t need to see to know that the creature was closing the distance between us. Once it was close enough, I felt it place one of its paws on the back of my head as if trying to force me to lower myself further. Had I been in the right state of mind, I might have fought back against it yet for some reason, I couldn’t muster any power to do so. We might have not been fighting physically but I instinctively knew that it was asserting its superiority and I had lost.

As soon as the paw was present, it was gone yet I didn’t dare to raise my head. I heard more rustling of the grass and judging from the direction, I realized that the fox was circling my prone form before stopping behind me. I felt it nudge my butt slightly and instinctively, I raised my butt while keeping my upper body against the ground. I couldn’t help but blush as I knew that I basically was giving the fox a clear view of my pussy and butthole. I knew that the former was especially visible since, due to unknown reason as every medical check showed that there was nothing wrong with my body, I never grow a single pubic hair which left it as bald and smooth as when I was born.

I chanced a look by turning my head slightly to the side… and found an unexpected sight before my eyes. I saw that my guess had been correct in that the fox was checking out my entrances, that much was quite expected somehow… what I didn’t expect was the thing that wasn’t previously there yet was now obviously attached on my body, ‘A tail…? When…? How…? I….’ 

Sure enough, on the space right above my butt crack which previously had been empty was a long pointed tail, not unlike a fox’s, seamlessly attached to my tailbone. Moreover, it was covered in a familiar shade of golden yellow fur which I normally associate with the color of my hair and the tip of the tail was covered in pure white fur. I tried to move it and sure enough the unfamiliar appendix swished back and forth a few times according to my will and more importantly, I could feel it doing so. As I was testing my new tail, I heard another growl from the massive fox though this time I deduce that it found the tail movement to be an annoyance. I gulped once nervously as I turned my head back to its former position and stop moving my new tail.

With the presence of the tail… suddenly I remembered of another body part usually associated with it. My eye widen at the realization, ‘No way… could it be… One way to find out….’ Keeping my face down, I closed my eyes as I tried to feel my ears. I tried to move it and sure enough, a sensation of it moving registered back to me… though it didn’t came from the sides of my head… it came from above. I didn’t need to look at a mirror to realize that as I had expected, I had somehow gotten myself a pair of fox ears at the top of my head while my normal human ears had disappeared.

After a while, I heard the fox moved back to its position in front of me before letting out a bark. I still couldn’t understand its language, apparently that just because I had magically gained their features didn’t make me magically able to understood them… but somehow I was able to tell its intent. I raised my upper body until I went back to having my body supported by my hands and knees. 

I somehow felt the creature’s approval before it turned around and started to walk away to the same direction where the other foxes had gone to. I instinctively followed behind it, it was now my Alpha and I was its subject. Where it went, and what it wanted to do, it was my duty to follow along and accompany it until my dying breath.


	4. Chapter 4: Serving

I followed the nine tailed fox further into the forest until we reached what look like another cave covered by leaves and hanging roots. The fox walked through the natural covering and disappeared behind it while I naturally followed it. The moment I pass through the covering, I raised my eyebrows at the view before my eyes.

Contrary to the outside look, the cave turn out to be much bigger in the inside. In fact, I hazard a guess that it was even more spacious than my grandma's two stories townhouse and my own family home back in London combined. Moreover, it was surprisingly bright inside as if there was an invisible source of light inside. Inside the cave were dozens if not hundreds of other foxes of all size, type and color. I soon realized that I was at the home of all the foxes that lived in the mountain and the nine tailed fox was ruling over them.

The alpha fox walked to what I guessed to be the center of the cave before letting out a bark. Immediately every single fox in the cave turned toward it before it let out another bark that saw every single one of them to stop whatever they were doing and sat on attention while clearing the area around it. 

The alpha turned its head toward my direction and growled, I instinctively decipher that it wanted me to come up to him. Obediently, I made my way to the alpha and I couldn't help but notice that every single eye in the cave were looking straight at me, causing me to felt rather conscious even though they weren’t human. Fortunately none of them made a move toward me though I guessed that the alpha had probably ordered them not to.

Once I got reasonably close to the alpha, I instinctively lower myself before it, not unlike how I did just a while ago, with my upper body practically flat on the ground while my lower half was high in the air. Once again, it put a paw on my head though this time the contact barely lasted for a second before it pulled it back. I sensed the creature’s intent and raised my upper body so that I was now on eye level with the beast… or close to it at least as I realize the creature was still a whole head and shoulder taller than myself.

It stepped closer and closed the distance between us before bringing its muzzle closer to my face. For a moment, I wondered what it was expecting of me but soon I let my instinct to take control of my action as I closed my eyes. I felt something with rough surface yet also wet and sticky was caressing my lips and even without my sense of sight, I knew that the creature was licking them. Running on pure instinct, I parted my lips and allowed the appendix entry into my mouth. 

Once it was inside, the tongue started to twist and coil against mine which I offered no resistance against. The realization that I was basically giving my precious first kiss to this majestic creature surprisingly didn’t fill me with dread or sadness. Instead, I felt joy and pleasure from the action and sensation that it gave me.

After what felt like ages, the alpha pulled its tongue out of my mouth and I immediately missed the sensation as I gave it my best begging look in hope that it would gave me more of that pleasure. Alas, it didn’t gave me a repeat performance and I let out a sigh of disappointment as if moved to the side. The disappointment didn’t last long however as I felt that same wet thing brush against my pussy.

I let out a moan as I felt the wet and sticky appendix against my womanhood and, unlike when the other fox did it to me earlier; I made no attempt to stop or fought against it. In contrary, I moved my knees further apart to allow it easier access which the creature immediately took full advantage of as it buried its entire face between my legs as it lapped my feminine juice. My moan continuously went louder and more rapid as I felt the tongue went faster and stronger against my entrance before I finally felt the pressure on my hip exploded and filled my entire being with pure pleasure as I came.

The beast obviously never intended to allow me rest as before I managed to catch my breath, it went back into action. Instead of pulling away, it buried its muzzle further and my eyes shot open with shock as I felt something slip between my crack and inside me. I literally yelled as I felt the thing inside me wiggle, twist and coil inside me. The pleasure threatened to cause me to black out as the thing forced the tight interior of my vagina to accommodate its erratic movement. 

Added by the fact that my pussy was still extremely sensitive due to my last orgasm, I let out a louder yell than the first one as I came for the second time within only several minutes span in between. As the tongue left, my pussy was extremely wet and sticky with both its saliva and my own juice. For a moment, I thought my ordeal was done and I could finally rest… I was wrong… VERY wrong.

Suddenly, I felt a massive weight on my back and a pair of hairy paws wrapped around my stomach. Most importantly, I felt what seems to be a very thick and hot rod between my legs brushing against my entrance. My eyes widen as I realize what the beast was trying to do and what was going to happen next. If I was in my normal state of mind, that would be the time when fear would filled my heart and I would be fighting back against the creature with all my might in order to get away and protect my dignity… but I wasn’t.

In contrary, I never tried to get away from it, I didn’t even struggle or even considering it. Instead, I felt joy as I found myself looking forward to it. Slowly, the creature’s dick began to slip between my lower lips, parting it with its tip and prepared me for its full size. However, the gentleness stopped right there as the next moment I knew, it slammed its entire length inside me.

The scream that should have escaped my mouth from the pain of losing my virginity so violently never even made it as in its place was a scream of pleasure as I felt the fullness of having the creature’s manhood in its entirety inside me. For a moment, it paused as if giving me a chance to get used to its size and for that brief moment, I was thankful. With my own tightness, I noticed that I could feel every single crease and bumps of the alpha’s dick. Moreover, I felt it’s incredible yet strangely comfortable heat as well as the pulsing blood under the skin.

Soon, the wait was over as the massive fox began to move its hips back and forth repeatedly. Yells of pleasure escaped my lips as I felt the creature’s manhood moved back and forth inside me, scraping against my walls and forcing them to accommodate its every movement. The pleasure I was feeling was beyond measure, never before in my life had I ever so much as dream of being able to felt it. It was then that I knew for sure... whoever said that "Size didn't matter" when it comes to men was terribly wrong.... Size DOES matter... it was just not the ONLY variable.

Every milimetric of movement sent blinding pleasure through my spine straight to my brain, lighting up every single nerves on my body. Soon enough, the third orgasm shook my entire being and it hadn’t even been 5 minutes since it entered me. If it realized that I had came for the third time, it didn’t show it and I doubt it even cared about it as it continued to pound me from behind even while I was in the middle of it.

In some way, I felt like little more than a ragdoll in the mercy of its powerful ministration and for some unknown reason, I welcomed it as the alpha continued to push me beyond my physical and mental limit. Orgasm after orgasm striked at me yet the creature showed no sign of stopping or even slowing down. In fact, I could have sworn it picked up the pace with every orgasm I reach which I was sure had gone well into the double digit count within the first hour.

After what felt like forever and torturous number of orgasm that would made any other woman screamed in horror, I felt the creature’s member stiffen and I felt what seemed like a bulge formed on its base sealing my pussy tightly like a massive boulder covering a cave's mouth. I’ve heard that dogs would make knot on the base of their dick during mating to prevent its mate from pulling out and apparently it also hold true for the distant relative, the foxes. However, in my case, the action of pulling away was never even considered nor wanted as I freely allowed the creature to slam itself deep inside me one last time followed by a long howl as I felt something incredibly hot was shot copiously straight into my womb. 

The sensation of the alpha’s hot sperm inside me pushed me to throw my head back as I gave a long howl of my own as I came for the last time and by all right, it was my hardest and most pleasurable one easily dwarfing the dozens before it before darkness finally claimed my consciousness. A pleasant smile appeared on my lips as I realized that I now officially belong to the alpha, in body, mind, heart and soul.


	5. Chapter 5: Living

It had been a while since I met the fox community and joined them during the period, I found myself spending most of my time inside the cave along with the majority of the foxes. Due to the lack of visible environmental change inside, I found that I had lost my sense of time. It could have been weeks, months or even years since I went “missing” yet I found myself in no hurry to go back to the human society. In fact, I had pretty much forgotten about them, the tribe was my new society and family now.

Despite being accepted into the community of foxes, I found that I still couldn’t bear consuming raw meat that some of the males had procured. Fortunately, there was also abundance of fruit due to the animals being omnivores so I was in no danger of being starved to death. I also started to be able to understand the foxes’ communication; they were surprisingly intelligent and easy to get along with. In fact, I found the legend of kitsunes being able to mingle with humans might not be so far-fetched idea anymore. If anything, humans might actually be the less intelligent of the two that it might not even be a contest.

I laid on my spot at the deeper corner of the cave surrounded by hundreds of foxes of all sizes. One of the other “ability” that I had picked up during my stay was being able to tell the foxes apart from one another by gender and I could tell that most of them were females and kits while the males scour the mountain either to scout, guard or looking for food to feed their family. It turned out that foxes were familial creature not much different than human with the females taking care of the kits while the males went to find a way to keep them alive most of the time, though there were times when the females too would went out to help, especially during harsh weather.

However, not ALL of the males were gone from the cave, the alpha fox was curled next to me. Its size allowed it to basically wrap its body around mine as if keeping me in its protective embrace. I smiled as I nuzzled my body against it affectionately which it returned by nuzzling my neck with its muzzle. Taking full advantage of our close proximity, I kissed its nose which elicits a soft growl from it.

My smile grew as I looked down on my body, I now knew for complete certainty that the other part of the kitsune legend was also true as I placed my hand over my belly and felt the bulge that formed there. Yes, I was pregnant and the father of my child couldn’t be anyone or anything else than the one creature that I had surrendered myself to.

It had been quite a surprise when I found out about my pregnancy; I had woken up and felt the inside of my stomach twisting painfully. I hurriedly went to the corner of the cave and threw up my dinner entirely. The event repeated for several more times afterward and for a while I was afraid that I had unknowingly got sick. It wasn’t until several days later when I noticed that my belly had a slight bulge on it.

At first, I thought I had simply been putting on weight due to lack of exercise yet when I placed my hand over it, I notice that the bulge felt hard and stiff, something that wouldn’t be possible had it been layers of fat underneath. I was puzzled at the beginning and due to force of habit, I closed my eyes to concentrate as I tried to find possible cause... and that’s when I heard… no, I felt it. It was a “Sound”, a weak but pulsating sound that beats with the same frequency as my heartbeat… and it came from inside my body.

My first reaction upon the discovery, I went straight to my mate and woke him up from his sleep. With little other method of communication, I put my belly right next to his ear… and soon, he pressed it flat against my body as if trying to confirm something. He pulled back soon enough and looked at me right in the eyes, I simply nod at him and he suddenly raised himself to his full height before letting out a long howl that reverberated through the cave. I didn’t need to know the meaning to be able to tell that he had made the fox equivalent of a father shouting: I’m GOING TO HAVE A CHILD!!

My belly grew larger by the day, apparently, fox pregnancy didn’t last all that long as I looked ready to give birth any moment and I could honestly say that I was looking forward to it. As if understanding that I was in no condition to have sex, my mate never tried to approach me sexually. That however, didn’t stop me from noticing that his dick would be swollen and hard once in a while and I realized that he had been holding back. Knowing how uncomfortable it must had been for him, I decided to compromise. 

As I lied against him, I noticed that his dick was once again swollen and erect, making it look like a bright red pole. Proportionate to its massive body size, its dick were also huge, it couldn’t be any less than 20 centimeters long and about 5 centimeters thick. Had he been human, it would be a tool of envy that any other man would kill to have. I smiled as I changed my body position around so that my lower body would now be close to his chest while my head would be facing his lower part.

He raised his head to look at my action with the expression of puzzlement but I merely turned my head around and smiled at it briefly before turning back to the front… or more specifically, the meat pole right before my eyes. I reached for the appendix and wrapped my fingers around it before slowly I start moving them up and down its length. Even with both hands, I found the action to be a chore but the low growling sound that my mate was letting out encouraged me to continue.

With every stroke of my hand, I felt the blood underneath pulsed faster and harder while the outer appearance continued to grow for several more centimeters of length and width. By the time it stopped growing, it had reached a size that no human would be able to match. Based on the sound he was making, I knew that he was enjoying my ministration so far but I was far from finished.

I pushed my waist long hair to the back of my neck with one hand while me other one kept a grip on my mate’s manhood. Slowly, I brought my face closer to it and placed a kiss on its tip followed by my tongue caressing the pointy tip. I tasted something salty on it and found it to be rather… enjoyable, delicious even as I ran my tongue back and forth along its length. I was once again rewarded by a growl, slightly louder than before yet no less comforting as I realized that he was simply telling me his approval.

After going back and forth several times, I opened my mouth as much as it could go before lowering it unto the meat rod. Slowly, I brought the thing between my lips and into my mouth, taking my time to be careful so that I wouldn’t be accidentally bit it. However, the thing proved too big for me to accommodate the entire length though I managed to get roughly one-third of it inside when I finally felt the tip reaching my esophagus.

I held my gag reflex and forcefully swallowed as I felt the pointy tip slid slightly deeper. I repeated the action several more times until I was sure that I couldn’t bring it any further without losing my ability to breath. Slowly, I pulled back until I nearly got the tip out before pushing back down with sucking motion.

I repeated the back and forth action several more times as I tried to get the hang of it before I start picking up speed. It took a while but I finally manage to get used to the action and soon I was bobbing my head back and forth on its length. This time the growl was colored with unmistakable impatience and satisfaction as I tried to go as fast as I possibly could.

I didn’t know how long I had been giving my mate a blowjob nor the fact that my jaws felt like it would detach at any moment but not for a second I considered stopping. The increasing volume of the sound that my mate was making pushed me to do it till the end, nothing else mattered. After what felt like hours, I felt my mate’s paw pressing against the back of my head as he forcefully pushed me against his length before I felt something shot out of it straight down my esophagus.

I nearly gagged at the force and amount of the cum as I struggled to force myself to swallow the entire load. Fortunately, it soon eased on the pressure against my head and allowed me to pull back. My mouth was completely filled to the brim by his cum to the point of overflowing as some of them escaped and drip unto the floor of the cave. I closed my lips tightly to prevent anymore from escaping and closed my eyes as I tried to force myself to swallow the rest.

The liquid was incredibly thick almost to the point that I felt like I was trying to swallow an extremely thick blob of mustard and it felt like it was sticking all over my mouth like a glue. However, the taste itself was surprisingly nice with just the right mix of salty and bitterness, I felt that I could get addicted to the stuff. It took me three tries before I finally managed to swallow the entire content.

Once the inside of my mouth was empty, I looked down to the floor of the cave and noticed the cum that had escaped and dripped off my mouth. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind as I looked at it, ‘What a waste….’ I lowered my upper body and licked the substance off the floor several times to make sure than I got the entire thing before swallowing once again.

Done with my work, I turned back to my mate and nuzzled my body against his furry one. I let out a purr of contentment as I enjoyed the feeling of his body against mine. I look once again toward my belly and smiled as I closed my eyes, I could feel the new life inside me growing by every passing moment and thought to myself, ‘Yes, life simply cannot be better.’


	6. Chapter 6: Nursing

I opened my eyes to the familiar sound of chirping around me, I groggily opened my eyes as I took the time to stretch my body. I looked around and saw my mate was still deep in sleep, he probably wouldn’t be awake for another few hours as usual. As part of the morning ritual, I placed my hands on both side of his head before placing a kiss on his muzzle.

Still feeling rather half asleep, yawned as I head to the pond nearby and dip my entire face into the cold water before withdrawing and shook the water off. I noticed that I hadn’t been taking a bath for the last few days and made a point to visit the river later on. I guessed that the desire to be clean was probably one of my few remaining humanity in me but considering that I didn’t have the ability to clean myself with my tongue like the others, I didn’t exactly had a choice… then again considering that some of them would join me once in a while, I guess taking a bath was still within the scope of their behavior.

Finally manage to rid myself of my remaining sleepiness; I went back to my mate. Once I sat back on my spot, the pair of baby foxes whose chirping had woke me up stood to attention. I smiled as I scooped them and brought them closer to my breasts. Immediately both of them took one of my nipples each into their tiny mouth and start sucking on them. Their tiny tongue and sucking action generated ticklish sensation on my body as my body instinctively reacted to the ministration, causing those same nipples to stand erect.

Holding both of them with one arm, I pat them gently as if encouraging them to continue, not that they needed the encouragement to begin with. Both of them physically couldn’t be mistaken as anything but completely healthy baby foxes but the sunshine yellow coloring with white on the tip of their tail and ears, not to mention their crystal blue eyes made it clear of one fact: They were my beloved children.

The twins birth happened surprisingly fast, I didn’t know how long I was pregnant with but I was sure that it couldn’t be as long as human. In fact, I think I barely reach half the time which human pregnancy would be. Even the action of giving birth was relatively fast and painless considering I was pregnant with twins. I attributed the difference due to the fact that fox babies were significantly smaller than human babies and thus made it an easier birth.

As they continued to suckle on my now upper B or lower C cup breasts, much thanks to giving birth, I couldn’t help but let out series of soft moans. For some unknown reason, while my breasts had been rather sensitive before, they had become even more so after I gave birth. It might be rather abnormal but I couldn’t help but drew parallel between the action my twins were doing to a pair of that suction cups that I had heard of in the past. A part of me actually felt a little bit guilty for deriving sexual pleasure from them but figured that it couldn’t be helped so I might as well enjoyed it.

Despite their tiny size, the twins kept themselves attached on me for about an hour or so. They even brought me to orgasm once as they continued to suckle of my extremely sensitive nubs. Finally, they stopped sucking and detached themselves from my mammary glands before I slowly lowered them back to the ground where they immediately scurried away to frolic around like the little hyperactive creatures they were.

I released a sigh as I saw them ran away to join the other kits when I felt my mate’s body which I had been leaning against moved. I turned my head to the side and saw that my mate had awoken and looking back at me with his pair of black eyes. I smiled as I hugged him by wrapping my arms around his neck and his neck resting against my shoulder, a gesture of “Good morning”. After a while, I let go of him and I saw him looking toward the direction of the kits, most likely looking for our children. It didn’t take long before I felt him relaxed, it seemed that he had found them and decided that they were fine.

Instead her turned his attention to me, or to be exact my lower body as he lowered his head and sniffed on the general position of my pussy which was hidden by my folded legs. I blushed as I realized that he most likely smelled the trace of my small orgasm when I was feeding the twins. Gingerly, I spread my legs apart to allow him unobstructed view of my entrance. It was plain to see that the area around my slit and my inner tights were wet while a white viscous liquid was still trickling through the gap.

He lowered his head further and placed his nose right before my pussy, still as bald as when I was born, and sniffed on it. I thought I read somewhere before that animal with improved nasal sensitivity like cats, dogs and foxes was able to smell several times better than human, even smells that humans wouldn’t be able to such as pheromones. If that were true then I most likely was exuding pheromones that showed sexual excitement.

As he brought his nose closer, his rapid breathing caused the air from his nose hitting against my pussy. In fact, I’d hazard a guess that he did it purposely as those airs seemed to be especially concentrated on hitting my exposed clit. I let out groan and moans of pleasure each time I felt the breeze against my bundle of nerves. I really wanted to use my fingers to touch myself like I had before during my masturbation sessions but I forced them still, the right to touch my pussy was not mine anymore but my mate’s, thus I could only endure as my arousal rose yet never reaching climax.

Finally, my mate seemed to finally got bored of teasing me and decided to sample my female juice directly. I closed my eyes as I moaned out loud as I felt my mate’s tongue over my pussy, lapping the liquid it perpetually excrete. My voice rose higher and higher as his long and rough-surfaced tongue repeatedly brushed against my lower lips and clitoris with every contact. Soon enough, I let out a long yell as I came for the second time that morning.

I breathed heavily as I tried to catch my breath slightly but I know that the session wasn’t over yet. I pushed my body to my hands and knees as I offered my entrance to him once more. What most human didn’t understand, even those who called themselves “Zoophiliac” was that there was a good reason why my position was called “Doggy style” and it wasn’t because it require the person to be on all four like a dog. It was because it was the ideal position to mate for them and, ironically, for human. However, there was no doubt that it also hold true to their distant relative, the foxes.

Sure enough, my mate raised his body and wrapped his front legs around my waist just like how he did it during out first time. This time though, he had no need for aiming properly, apparently once was all the experience he needed to figure out my entrance’s position in relative to his manhood. With one stroke, he buried his length inside me and I let out a yell as I felt my inside was filled and stretched to the limit. The sensation immediately sent me over as I released my third climax and it wasn’t even noon yet.

Without wasting any time, he rapidly moved his hips back and forth while I lost all strength from my elbow and fell to the floor due to the extreme pleasure. The massive dick inside me moved with the repeat movement speed of a turbo powered piston and the force of battering ram against my sanity. The pleasure was beyond description and I felt myself came over and over without even a millisecond of rest. 

After what felt like hours, I felt the telltale knot forming at the base and knew that he was close to climax. Mustering whatever left of my energy; I started to push back against his thrusts in attempt to bring him as deep as possible inside me. With my mouth open and my tongue out as I drool copiously, I look the part of a bitch and for all I care about, I was one with all the intent and purpose.

Soon enough, I felt my mate stiffen even more and I knew that it was time. He pushed as far as possible while I pushed back right at the same time before he let out a howl as he poured his essence straight into my deepest core. At the same time, I let out a howl of my own as the feeling of my mate’s hot liquid pouring inside pushed me over the edge for a great orgasm of my own.

Once he finished shooting his cum, he pulled out from me, an action that brought me another series of smaller orgasms, while I fell into a heap before it. As the sensation slowly subsided, I couldn’t help but notice that I was now drenched in sweat all over as I thought to myself. ‘I really need that bath now….’ 

After finally managing to catch my breath, I forcefully pushed my body up and lumbered toward the entrance of the cave. My lower half felt like thousands of ants were crawling and biting on them but I didn’t stop. As if noticing where I was heading, several other foxes followed me along as we head to the river nearby.


	7. Chapter 7: Returning

Chapter 7: Returning

It had been a long time since I joined the fox community… or at least I think it was so since I had long lost the ability to make accurate judgment on the passing of time. My life as part of them was enjoyable with little to complain about, I even managed to learn their “language” and communicate with them, properly. I had mothered more than just my first set of twins up to four more of them totaling 4 daughters and 2 sons and I was proud to say that they had grown up splendidly. Most of them can be considered young adult by human equivalent and looking more handsome and beautiful as the day passes. Soon enough, they too would find mates and create their own family. All in all, it was a satisfying life.

Surprisingly, I didn’t actually age all that much… though my hair which had been up to my middle back when I first arrived were now able to barely reach all the way to the floor even if I stood up to my full height on my two feet. It was one of the few things that showed me the flow of time and I had to say that I was glad of that little knowledge. Otherwise, I knew that I looked pretty much the same as when I first arrived.

This day however, there was something different happening… my mate, the alpha would be going out… and for the first time, he brought me along. I was confused when he called me and ordered him to follow but I obeyed nonetheless. Thus, I followed him out of the cave and allowed him to lead me wherever he wanted.

He leaded me toward a familiar crevice at the side of the mountain and gestured me to enter. I looked at him in confusion but again, I obeyed as I went into the small path. Like the first time I was inside , the path were dark and narrow but surprisingly, I found myself able to navigate through it with little difficulty without needing to trace the wall as if I were able to sense every single turns.

I soon found myself at the other end of the crevice and much to my surprise, my mate was already waiting there. He approached closer to me and I instinctively lowered myself as he got closer. Once he was close enough, he move around me in a circle while sniffing on me once in a while as if making sure that I was okay before stepping away.

My mate let out a bark as he walked away, prompting me to follow him once again. We went further through the woods and I couldn’t help but notice that the day was approaching afternoon and the sun had risen considerably since we departed earlier in the morning. For a moment, I worried over my children but just as I considered going back, my mate barked at me to continue following him. Despite my motherly instinct, my mate was the alpha and therefore his order was absolute, thus I continued to follow him.

After what felt like hours, we finally emerged at a familiar clearing with a huge stone table in the middle and some familiar stuffs on top of it. At first, I blinked at the items sitting on the stone before I realized what they are: They are the things that I had left behind that day I followed the foxes… and the clearing, was where I met them. I turned to my mate and found him looking back straight at me right in the eyes. Suddenly, I feel fatigued as I slowly felt my energy leaving me as I fell to the ground. My eyelids were getting heavier and it got harder to stay awake before I finally lost against the sudden tiredness and darkness claimed me.

I didn’t know how long I had been asleep but when I opened my eyes, I found myself alone in the clearing and the sun had started to set. I looked around in panic yet there was no sign of my mate and tried to call out to him but I immediately felt something was wrong as my voice refuse to come out properly. 

Finally, I realize something even more terrifyingly wrong, something was missing more than just my ability to call out for my mate… I couldn’t feel my tail…. I panicked as I looked on my back and sure enough, there was no tail…. I put my hands on top of my head and I found my pointed ears missing, replaced by a normal round human ones at the sides of my head. My eyes widen in shock as I realize what was happening, ‘Could it be….’ I opened my mouth and for the first time in years, I tried to make a human sound and sure enough, it was easier than I thought it should be after so long period of disuse.

Discovering that I was once again human, instead of joy, I felt incredible sadness welled up inside me as tears streamed down from my eyes and sobs escaped my lips. I realized that my mate had brought me back and away from the tribe… away from my family… and back to humanity.

I didn’t know how long I had just sat there and cried my eyes and heart out before finally I ran out of tears. I looked at the items on the stone and knew that I had little choice left. I slowly rose to my feet, somewhat unsteadily due to having gotten used to being on all four for so long but again, it was easier than I thought. It took a while before I finally got used to being on two feet once again before I looked toward the stuffs on the stone table… and my eyes widen in shock.

The items… were exactly how I left them… not a spec of dust or sign of weather wear on them…. I slowly reached for my bag and opened the zipper before removing everything from inside it… sure enough, none of them showed sign of being left out for extended period of time. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind, ‘Could it be… it just a dream? But… it had been so real… So vivid….’ I put a hand on top of my stomach in disbelief, ‘It was all… a dream?’

I tried to wrap my head around the possibility and found that I couldn’t refute it despite how real it had been…. After a while, I pulled my clothes and start putting them on. The fabric instantly felt rough and restrictive against my skin but I quietly endured it as I finished packing up everything before slinging the bag over my shoulder. As I prepared to leave, I paused for a moment as I looked back to the clearing as I turned around and bowed toward the stone table in the middle, ‘Whether it was a dream or illusion, it was an unforgettable memory….’ Finally, I straighten my back and made my way back to the town.


	8. Chapter 8: Leaving

Chapter 8: Leaving

I put down my pen and pushed the chair I was sitting on back from the desk while closing the book I had been writing on as I stood up. On top of the desk was a book, leather covered and white in color but most importantly was the golden lettering at the front cover that says, “Diary”. Yes, it was my diary… in it was the record of everything that I had gone through so far. 

I walked toward the square window not far from it and looked outside of it. It was late night and the streets had been deserted, most of the light in the houses had also been turned off means that it had been well past 9 PM yet the familiar peaceful view of the town drew a smile on my lips as I couldn’t help but feel nostalgic. I unconsciously pulled the blanket around my pajama-clad body tighter to preserve some warmth from the cold night air.

It had been years since I last came to this town but now, I had become one of its residents. My grandmother who had been living here had passed away just several years ago in her sleep and in my surprise had given the house as my inheritance by name. However, it wasn’t until a month ago that I moved in.

My eyes suddenly locked unto the mountain at the other side of the town… when I last came to this town, I had just entered high school but now… more than 15 years has passed and I was no longer a girl fresh out of puberty but a proper mature adult. During my years after the “dream” I had gone through a generally successful life, went to school, graduated with honor from high school, entered university, even made a name of myself in stardom as an idol and artist yet not even for a second I forgot about it. It was several months ago that I finally got tired of living life in the fast lane and decided to retire early and moved to this out-of-the-way town. 

My life wasn’t just daisy and rainbows however, I had lost many things in the process yet also gain wisdom through it. However, there was only one thing that I never did in my life: Marriage. Sure, I had gone out once in a while as well as prospective husbands and proposals from the opposite gender yet none of them were of interest to me. My brief “experience” in that “dream” had told me that no man would ever have any chance of competing. 

Suddenly, a thought came to me as I stare toward that not-so-distant mountain, ‘I wonder if that clearing is still there….’ Probably due to me unconsciously wanting to get away from it, I had never gone up the mountain even once since I arrive several months ago but now…. I shook my head to clear my mind as I thought to myself, ‘Well… no use thinking about it….’

I put my fingers on the window frame as I prepare to pull it shut and went to sleep for the night when a sound made me pause. I turned back toward the outside as I tried to listen once again and sure enough, the sound resounds once again from the direction of the mountain. It was a bestial sound like a wolf or a dog but there was something different about it but most importantly, I detected some familiarity with it.

My heart hammered in my chest and I started to feel warmth surging up inside me as I continued to listen to the sound. I felt my breath picking up in tempo and the warm feeling on my face told me that I was blushing. Slowly, I pulled the window close and locked it before turning myself around and instantly, the bestial sound was muffled… not. Surprisingly, the sound keep resounding in my ears repeatedly yet, I didn’t feel disturbed by it.

My mind felt hazy yet at the same time, it was incredibly clear as it focused on a single purpose. As if possessing a mind of their own, my legs move fluidly across my bedroom but instead of heading toward my bed on the side, I went toward the door. At some point, I had let go of the blanket covering me and let it fell forgotten to the floor, the cold no longer bothered me. Darkness greeted my eyes as I stepped out of my room yet I didn’t reach for the lamp switch as I headed for the wooden stair. As I descended, my fingers slowly undid my pajama buttons before I let it fall from my shoulder, leaving my top half completely exposed. 

Once I reached the ground floor, I headed straight toward the front door while pushing my pajama bottom down until it too drop to the floor before I stepped out of it, naked as they day I was born. I twisted the door handle to open it and the door responded with a soft click as it swung open and without hesitation, I stepped past it, uncaring by my current state of complete nudity. The door swung back close behind me before ending with another click as the automatic lock fell into place, effectively locking me outside as I walked away from the house.

My feet carried me with no hesitation as I walk through the town’s main road, even my lack of clothing didn’t raise any concern or alarm inside me. In fact, I found myself not caring if anyone would by chance spot me in my birthday suit in completely public place. Moreover, I noticed that at some point, I was already on my hands and knees as I walked on all four yet I didn’t attempt to fix it. Instead, I found the motion to be very familiar and comfortable as if it was how I was meant to be all along. My only care in the world was to reach that mountain even if just a second faster.

Soon, I found myself at the foot of the mountain and started to climb it. As I climbed, I found my breath became even more labored as I started to pant into the night air, My body felt hot and burning and the thin layer of sweat on the cause it to glisten under the moonlight yet I knew that it wasn’t because of the hike I was doing. My nipples harden as they jut out and heat gathered on my pussy, it was almost like… anticipation, as if I was looking forward to something that I had long been waiting for.

Soon enough, I emerged to that familiar clearing with flat stone table in the middle and I found that someone… or something had been waiting there. Upon seeing the creature, I felt tears streaming down my eyes yet it wasn’t sadness that I was feeling. Instead, it was great joy as if I had found a long lost piece of myself as I looked at it.

Slowly, I approached the creature step by step as if I was afraid that its existence might have been an illusion yet as the distance between us narrowed, the creature remain there as solid and real as it could be. Once I was near enough, I lowered myself further so that I was basically kissing the ground before it and as expected, I felt a weight on the back of my head which I had long associated with the creature placing its paw on it. Soon as the sensation came, it was gone and I raised my head to look at it. Sure enough, the view of the white fox with white markings filled my view and I felt my heart hammered inside my chest as I looked at it.

I couldn’t help but smile at the fox, truly the passage of time hadn’t change him in the slightest as if it didn’t have any influence on him like it does me. The alpha lowered his head and pressed his muzzle upon my lips which I obediently and happily parted as I allowed his tongue entered my mouth. Our tongue tangled as twisted inside. The feeling of his tongue against mine felt heavenly and I couldn’t help but feel surge of pleasure welling up within me. All too soon, we parted and he turned his body as if to walk away but I instinctively followed him. 

As I followed the alpha trek across the forest, I noticed that we were not alone. I could feel dozens of eyes looking upon me yet not a single creature was visible yet I paid them no care. Instead, those eyes made me feel comfortable and welcome as I continued to follow the back of the alpha with single-minded pursuit. Soon enough, a familiar crevice entered my vision, the darkness of the night made it even harder to find but I didn’t care… I knew where that path leads.

This time, the alpha paused right in front of the crevice and looked straight at me, I didn’t need to guess to know that he was offering me one last chance to go back. However, I knew my decision was fixed, there was only one place for me, a place where I can really belong and be who I am supposed to be. I stepped closer to the crevice and sighed in relief to find that I was still somehow able to fit inside… then again, I didn’t actually grew all that much physically.

The inside of the crevice were pitch black with the complete lack of light from the outside but I never hesitate as I made my way through it. Once I emerged on the other side, I was surprised to find that the other side was… bright, daylight even and there was the entire tribe was outside as if waiting for me. In fact, they WERE waiting for me as I figure out soon enough as a couple of them stepped away from the crowd and approached me. The ones approaching me were adults but I couldn’t possibly mistook the golden furs on them… they were my children.

One by one, they nuzzled me and I felt tears of joy streamed down my cheek as I returned their greeting. Yes, I was reunited with my true family and looked how my children had grown. Soon, I was led into the cave and familiar view of its inside immediately warmth my heart as I thought to myself, ‘I’m home….’

As soon as I was inside, my children guided me toward the pool at the corner and for a moment, I was confused on what they were expecting me to do but finally I decided to do what was natural as I used my hand to scoop the water and splashed it on my face several times. It wasn’t until I finished that I noticed a peculiarity in the water… or more exact, of my reflection in the water. 

My eyes widen as I put my fingers against my cheek and immediately felt the difference… the slight aging signs of my 34 years old of life… were gone. Instead, what was staring back at me and the feeling transmitted by my fingers were the physique of my 17 years old self… the physique when I had left this place all that years ago….

My head whipped toward the others and I could have sworn that my children were grinning at my shocked expression. They slowly parted to make a path between me and the alpha who was waiting at the patiently at the center of the cave. I couldn’t help but blush as I made my way to him as well as the bright red erection between his hind legs. Yes, I knew what was going to happen… or so I thought.

As I neared the alpha, I wasted no time to present myself to him and I expected him to take me as he had times ago. Turned out, I was wrong… VERY wrong… as instead of the alpha, it was two of our children, our daughters if the lack of visible manhood between their legs were any indication, who approached me first. They nudged me to raise my body which I obediently complied before they slipped their heads between my arms and pushed against my breasts further.

I let out a soft moan due to their pressure against my breasts and allowed them to guide my body into the position they wanted. They pushed me until I was in sitting position with my back pulled back, forcing me to support my body with both my arms behind me, leaving my breasts to be completely exposed. As one, they nuzzle against my mammary glands gently, causing louder moans to escape my lips.

Another pair came up on both my left and right and I notice them to be another set of our daughter who has joined their sisters. While the first two were paying attention to my breasts, the next two nudges against my knees and instinctively, I raised my knees and spread them open to allow them access to my private. They pushed further as they tried to fit between my legs and as response; I tried to spread them as wide as possible.

However, due to my petite stature, I couldn’t seem to be able to spread my legs wide enough for them. Noticing it, they lowered their heads and slipped under my knees so that my legs would circle around and suspended by their necks as they nuzzle against my entrance, drawing more moans from my lips. Their warm and rapid breadth hit against my pussy, causing ticklish sensation as my body reacted by lubricating my lower lips. As one, I felt something wet and rough brushed against my pussy, sending jolt of pleasure through my body as my moan went another notch louder. I didn’t need to see to know that they were licking my entrance in rhythm as if trying to lap up every last drop of the liquid that was coming out. 

At the same time, the first two had decided to change their target as I felt their tongue brush against my hardened nipples several times before taking them into their mouth. I felt the gentle nibbling and sucking motion against my pink nubs and threw my head back in pleasure. As they sucked unto my nipples, I felt something came out of it and I realized that I was lactating.

I could no longer hold back my moans as the combination of the ministration on my most sensitive spots brought me rapidly and surely closer to my limit with every passing second. With every movement and action of the girls, the pleasure inside me climbed higher and higher. Soon enough, the pressure became too much for me to hold back as I screamed my orgasm to the top of my lung, not unlike a wild animalistic howl usually associated with a beast. 

The pleasure soon subsided and I collapsed on my back as the orgasm had drained all of my bodily energy. At the same time, I noticed that the girls had stopped pleasuring me and stepped back to their places. As I struggled to catch my breath, I noticed that the remaining two, my sons, had stepped forward and I realized that my ordeal was far from over.

The boys approached my prone body and took their positions as if they had agreed on each other’s role. One of them headed for between my legs and nuzzled my knees apart which I obediently followed. Once there was sufficient space between them, he brought himself further until he was halfway up my body with his front paws on either side of my stomach but not touching it. It was then that I noticed something between its hind legs. Like his father, he had a bright red erection and while his was not as big as his father’s it was still a size that wouldn’t lose against even the most hunk of human male.

I blushed as I realized what was going to happen but I didn’t struggle or attempt to stop him as he positioned his hard-on toward my still gaping and drooling pussy. Probably following his father’s previous example or maybe just by pure instinct, he pushed his dick between my fold into my vagina. I moaned out loud as I felt the meat rod spread my inner walls. The long term of disuse had apparently allowed my pussy to regain its virgin-like tightness as proven as I was able to feel my walls clamped tightly against the male appendix.

Soon, he started pumping back and forth inside my still extremely sensitive pussy due to my recent orgasm. The pleasure shot through my spine straight to my central nervous system with every movement of the thing inside me. That was when I noticed my other son was standing with his hind legs between my armpits and he was also having a hard on just like his brother.

Unlike his brother who was pounding against my pussy, his manhood was placed right between my breasts and I immediately understood what I should do. I brought my arms around his hind legs, careful as to not accidentally tripped him and placed them on my breasts. I pushed my breasts toward the center and sandwiched the male organ between them before moving them back and forth along its length. At the same time, I pushed my head down and opened my mouth as I took the remaining length not stimulated by my breasts inside. I gave the dick inside my mouth vigorous licking and sucking motion while my hands keep kneading my breasts around the rest. 

Sure enough, both of them let out familiar growls of pleasure as they enjoyed themselves using me. At the same time, my pleasure meter climbed once again as I felt both of their ministrations. My moans of pleasure were only muffled by the fact that I had one of them in my mouth which prevented me from actually making audible sound but the pleasure was unmistakable.

As if agreeing in their timing, I felt both of their dicks stiffen as they suddenly picked up their pace and I instinctively realized that they were close to orgasm. In response, I tried my best to keep up with them at the same time. Not an easy task but I didn’t stop trying and sure enough, I felt the telltale knot forming at the base of their manhood and prepared myself of what was to come. 

With a timing and precision that would make any military personnel jealous, both of them let out a long howl as they blow their load at the same time. I also let out another long yet muffled howl as I felt both of them shoot their essence inside me, one in my lower lips and another in my upper one. Once they were done, like the others before them, they withdrew back to their spots, leaving my panting and tired self.

Finally, the alpha moved forward to approach and I instinctively took a nervous gulp as I looked at his massive and pulsing erection. This time, without needing any direction, I pulled myself back on all four with my rear facing him. As expected, I felt him mounting me like he always was and his hard-on pressing against my entrance. 

It seemed that during my years of absence, he had somehow gained a sense of patience… either that or he had simply wanted to savor the feeling of using my pussy once again. Whichever the case was, unlike the others times he had taken me, I felt him slowly entered me. I felt his tip spreading my labia as his manhood slowly entered my pussy, excruciatingly slow in fact, as I was forced to endure him pushing it centimeter by centimeter. 

I let out small grunts as I felt my inside was slowly pushed apart to the limit by his hardness. The unusual contrast to his usual move gave birth to impatient within me as I tried to hold back the urge to push back against him. I moaned as I felt myself filled little by little by the familiar feeling of fullness as he continued to press forward.

After what felt like eternity, I couldn’t help but let out a joyful moan as I finally felt him filled my inside entirely. The feeling of his entire member filling me to the brim was amazing as I couldn’t help but wiggle my hips slightly to try and fit him just a little bit more. More moans escaped my lips as every movement of my hips caused the dick’s position inside to shift and scraped against my walls.

As if waiting for me to get myself comfortable, the alpha remained still with his body on top of mine and his front paws around my stomach. With him basically hugging my entire body, I couldn’t help but derive some sense of comfort and safety from his being. It wasn’t until he sensed that I was ready to continue that he started to move.

He pulled back slowly and I let out a long moan as I felt his manhood scraped against the bumps and folds of my inside until I felt myself mostly empty before pushing it back in which drew another moan from me as he filled me back completely. The slow movement continued for a while longer and with each passing moment, I felt the carnal hunger within me grew more and more impatient.

Gradually, he picked up speed which effectively caused the tempo between my moans and grunts of pleasure to speed up along with it. Before long, he was moving his member in and out of my drooling pussy with speed that measure in knots as my moans start to get longer and louder with every movement of his hips. I noticed that I had even instinctively started to move my body back and forth in contrast with his movement in order to bring his deeper and faster against my flesh.

It didn’t take long before I felt the pressure inside my stomach burst as I let out a long howl as I reached orgasm that dwarfed the ones that our children combined were able to draw from me. Probably as expected, the alpha didn’t so much as pause to allow me some rest as he pounded my inside with even more vigor. I couldn’t help but smile as the last though thought that crossed my mind before it was taken over completely by pleasure was that it seemed the time for holding back had passed and it was now my turn to endure.

It soon proved that enduring my mate’s manliness was not an easy job the first time… and it certainly didn’t get any easier even after years pass. Orgasm after orgasm shook my entire being and with every one of them, they took a portion of my physical energy with them. It didn’t take long before I even lost the ability to keep my body upright yet the alpha was unconcerned as he continued to pound me as if I was nothing more than a sex toy for him to use at his own discretion. 

Even more, I was practically in a torturous loop of perpetual pleasure as it seemed that with every orgasm I took, my womanhood reached new height of sensitivity which brought me to the next orgasm even faster than before. In fact, I could have sworn that I had gone well over double digit count since we started and my pussy had become so sensitive that even the slightest of movement were able to brought me to orgasm. The indescribable pleasure even caused my consciousness to flicker in an out as my world was filled with nothing but pure carnal pleasure induced by my mate.

Suddenly, I threw my head back violently as I felt something change to the thing inside me. I didn’t need to guess to know what I felt… a knot… his knot which means that he was close to orgasm himself. As it to reward my deduction, the massive fox pounded my inside with even more vigor than ever as I came uncontrollably. 

Finally, I felt him stiffen as he slammed his entire length deep inside me followed by the feeling of something molten hot being poured inside my body. My eyes rolled to the back as I let out a howl that was far louder and longer than I ever made as my entire being filled with pure and blinding white pleasure as I came harder than I ever was in my life.

The orgasm felt like it lasted for hours as I felt copious amount of his essence was poured straight into my womb while my own orgasm sent my own essence to meet and mix with his. Finally, I felt my consciousness started to slip to darkness as my entire bodily energy had been completely spent. As darkness started to fill my being I felt not fear but the sensation of absolute peace and safety as I knew that I was back to where I belong. Lastly, I couldn’t help but think to myself with a smile as darkness claimed me completely, ‘I’m home….’


	9. Chapter 9: Staying

Chapter 9: Staying

It is a fine morning in the hidden forest like usual, the sun is shining above providing light and warmth unto the livings. The trees blocks most of the harshness of the summer sun, providing shades for those who needs it to rest under. Some of the more water-tolerant creatures can also be found at the stream nearby to escape the heat or looking for their daily meal in the form of the fishes that lives in abundance under those crystal clear water.

The main focus however, simply cannot be anything other than a certain cave surrounded by a clearing and hidden from view by the hanging root that covered it like a natural curtain. This is the cave where the fox tribe of the mountain lives in peaceful coexistence with nature. Lead by the mythical creature of legend, the nine tailed fox himself.

Today too, the cave cannot be described as nothing other than the word “lively” as certain sound can be heard from inside. Then again, since the arrival of a certain addition to the tribe several years ago, the same sound can be heard from inside everyday and all day that it has basically just become part of the natural event.

If one is to peer past the curtain of greenery into the inside of the cave, they will find bunch of foxes of various sizes surrounding an individual at the center of the cave. The individual is obviously female and while she has fox ears and tail like the rest of them, it is plain to see that she isn’t a fox…. Afterall, she looks nothing like the foxes other than the two features mentioned.

Instead of a body covered in fur, she had smooth skin skin; the closest she has to a fur is long sunshine blonde hair that extends from her head and reaches all the way and spilling to the floor as she sat on them like a makeshift blanket. Neither does she have paws but a pair of hands and feet with full fingers and toes on them. Even her visage is significantly different than the others; she has neither the characteristic muzzle nor elongated face of a beast but a flat visage with small pointed nose and pink lips below it.

If she is to open her mouth and allow one to inspect, another feature differentiating her from the others will show up as instead of rows of sharp pointed teeth and fangs, she has a row of flat teeth with only several short fangs among them. Despite the fact that she seemed to be able to communicate with the foxes, there is unmistakable difference between the sound they produce which also points out that she is a different creature altogether. All in all, she cannot be a fox…. However, there is no mistaking the fact that she is the source of the sound that is emitted from the inside of the cave. 

The female is lying on her back with her legs spread wide forming an “M” with her womanhood at the center. She has her eyes closed and her mouth wide open as rhythmic moans escape between her lips. On top of her is a fox, its fur is a common reddish-brown in color and it’s as big as an average adult is tall with its hind legs moving back and forth repeatedly. A closer look shows that the beast has an unmistakable erection between its legs which it is moving in and out of the female’s pussy in perfect rhythm with her moans.

The two are not alone, another pair of white fox is on both sides of the female, right next to her shoulders, and they too has their manhood swollen and red as hot iron. Slender fingers are wrapped around their length as the female uses both her hands to stimulate them at the same time with the tips pointing straight toward her open mouth. 

Lastly, another pair of foxes are sitting on her stomach, they are significantly smaller than the others meaning that they were babies rather than adult. Both of the babies has the female’s nipples in their mouth as they nibble and suck on those tender flesh for the maternity milk that she is secreting.

The bizarre view was only made even more so as the female instead of struggling free. Instead, she seems to accept the foxes’ treatment of her if her ever louder and faster moans is any indication. As the tempo of her moans gets shorter and shorter, the foxes, especially the one inside her womanhood, speeds up along with it. Soon enough, the blonde lets out a long yell as sign of her reaching orgasm followed by long howls from the adult foxes as they shoots their male essence into both her upper and lower lips.

The adults retreats once they finish unloading themselves followed by the little ones as they detaches themselves from her nipples, leaving small trails of white milk behind. As soon as they left, two more adults and babies approaches her. As they approaches, the woman changes her body position to her hands and knees as she readies herself for the next session.

One of the new adults stops behind her while the other goes in front of her before turning to face her head to head. Now that they are close enough to compare, it is obvious that the one behind her is slightly smaller and slimmer than the other but it was in no way seem any less unhealthy. Most importantly, it also lacks the erection that the other has meaning that it is a “She”. On the other hand, the babies quickly helps themselves to the woman's free-hanging breasts and starts to suckle on them.

The one in front of the woman raises its front legs and puts it over the woman’s shoulder before hoisting itself up as if it is trying to climb on top of her. However, instead of pulling the rest of its body, it moves forward several steps until its erect manhood is right before her lips. The woman separated her lips and allowed the red hot meat rod into her mouth. Once it is inside, she seals her lips around it carefully as to not scrape her teeth against it before starting to lick and suck on it. In response to her action, the fox also starts to move its hips back and forth to gain maximum pleasure from her mouth.

On the other hand, just as she starts giving the male fox a blowjob; the female fox behind her brings its muzzle closer to her lower entrance. Its rapid breathing hits her still wet lower lips creates tickling sensation that she clearly appreciates as evident by her muffled moans. The fox finally presses its muzzle against her womanhood causing the blonde to moan louder. 

The fox is far from done however as it presses on further until it is basically flat against her entrance. It opens its mouth slightly and a long tongue stretches out from inside before going straight into the woman’s womanhood. The woman lets out more muffled moans as the long appendage penetrates into her pussy. The woman’s eyes suddenly rolls back in pleasure as she feels the tongue starts to move inside her erratically and forces her tight insides to accommodate the movement.

It doesn’t take long before the threesome finds the rhythm that works for all three of them and slowly picks up their speed. As expected, due to her previous intercourse causes her pussy to be extra sensitive, the woman is the first one to reach orgasm. However, as if determined to drive her crazy with pleasure, neither of the foxes stops even for a second and instead increases their speed even more.

The pair of beasts manages to bring the third member to another two orgasms before the male of the two lets out a long howl as it shoots its cum straight into the woman’s mouth. For a moment, the inside of the blonde’s mouth look to be filled to the brim with cum and looks as if she is ready to throw up. 

However, the woman endures the reflex reaction as she slowly and carefully pulls the dick out from her mouth with her lips still securely sealing around it. It takes a while before the meat rod is completely out, leaving only the cum inside which, as she did with the ones before, the woman obediently swallows the sticky substance without leaving a single drop.

Like the ones before them, the all of the foxes walks away once they are satisfied and another set takes their place. The new adult pair is also a male and female duo but they has switches their position from the one before them with the female in front of the woman and the male behind her. The female of the two shows its own pussy toward the woman’s face and as if being told telepathically, the woman presses her face unto the opening.

The woman positions her face slightly so that her lips are firmly presses against the hole before giving it a deep kiss like one would give to a lover. The female fox lets out a yowl of pleasure in response to the kiss on its other lips but the woman knew that it would be far from enough for the beast. Slowly, the woman pushes her tongue out, pass through her own lips and parts the fox’s entrance into the inside.

The fox lets out series of growls of pleasure as the woman drives her taste organ as deep as it possibly goes into the beast. Her tongue is significantly shorter than the fox’s but then again, their pussy is smaller than hers and in some twisted way, it is proportionally fitting. Louder growls escapes from the beast in front of her as the woman moves her tongue around inside the tightfitting hole as if trying to clean its inside with it.

However, the woman is soon forced to pause as she let out a loud moan of pleasure. The cause, comes from no other but the male fox behind her. While the woman had been distracted by the female fox before her, the male fox has mounted her and slams its entire hard on into her womanhood with 1 strong push. 

Without waiting for the woman to adjust to its size, the fox immediately starts pounding her over and over causing increasingly rapid and loud moans from her as she bucks against its rough treatment. As if trying to silence her, the female fox also forcefully presses its snatch unto the woman’s lips, forcing her to continue pleasuring it with her tongue.

As before, the trio soon found their rhythm and balance as they rocks back and forth with growls and moans escaping from their mouths. Probably due to her pussy had become easily several times more sensitive than normal due to her numerous orgasm so far, the woman showed several unnatural shudders once in a while which showed that she had been having several more orgasm during the course. The pleasure she was feeling was simply beyond description as every thrust of the male fox brought her to more and more intense pleasure.

Finally, all three of them let out a long howl as they released themselves into the sea of pleasure and the male’s essence joins the others’ inside the woman’s womb. The copious amount of liquid already inside started to spill back out of her but none of them seem to be concerned. At the same time, the female fox’s pussy let out sprays of sticky liquid that showered the woman right on her face. Once the orgasmic pleasure subsided, the two foxes moved away just like the others before them and started minding their own business, leaving the woman collapsing on the floor in exhaustion… only for another set of foxes to approach her in order to use her too.

It is several hours later that finally the last of the adults finishes using her and like the others, leaves her lying exhausted and spent right on her spot. ‘No… not the last….’ The woman mentally corrects herself as she turns her eyes deeper into the cave. She forces herself unto her hands and knees before shakily and unsteadily making her way deeper into the cave.

Deeper into the corner of the cave, away from the carnival of carnal pleasure lies the lord of the foxes himself. A massive fox easily towering an adult human in size with fur white as fresh snow and red marking that reminds one of flame on its face and tails. Nine tails swishes back and forth behind the majestic creature that cannot be described as anything else other than “divine”. Its eyes however, are locked unto the woman as slowly makes her way to its location.

As she gradually closes the distance between them, the massive fox rises from its position to its full height, easily bigger than the petite woman even if she is to stand on her two feet. As is customary for them, once the woman reaches close enough, she lowers herself before it with her temple against the stone floor, a universal sign of submission to the will of the other party. As per usual, the fox puts its front paw on the back of her head and retracted it back after a few second, allowing the woman to raise herself back.

The woman looks straight under the fox and immediately finds what she is looking for. A bright red meat pole easily as wide as her wrist and as long as her forearm is located between its back legs which cannot be anything else but the creature’s erection. The woman couldn’t help but blush at the majestic sight before her. No matter how many times she has seen it, the thing still made her both excited and nervous. Not made easier that she knew for a fact that despite its size, it isn’t at its full size… yet. 

The mystical fox lowers its head slightly and nuzzles the woman’s side of the head with its own which the woman heartily accepts, if the look of enjoyment on her face is any indication. They brush against each other several times as if enjoying the feeling of their skin and fur against each other. They separate themselves from each other for a moment before they close the distance once again by meeting each other’s lips and muzzle for a deep kiss. 

The woman parts her lips and allows the fox’s tongue into her mouth to meet her own, allowing the long and rough-surfaced appendix to twist and coil around it as its owner please. They separate once again several minutes later with the woman gasping for breath. The fox allows the woman several seconds to control her breathing back to a more normal tempo before nudging her shoulder slightly.

Obeying the “unspoken” command, the woman turns her body so that she was on her back with her elbows and knees folded parallel and close to her body but spread wide enough to allow clear view of her breasts and pussy, not unlike an inviting puppy. Sure enough, the massive fox approaches closer until it is basically on top of her before bringing its large head down on her bare boobs.

The creature licks the woman’s nipples one after the other with its long and rough tongue, brushing and coiling against those pink nubs. Since she gave birth to her children, the woman’s nipples have become permanently erect and more sensitive than ever. She moans in pleasure as she allows the alpha free reign over her mammary glands while white liquid escapes from the tips which the alpha wastes no time in lapping them up.

At the same time, the beast’s prick brushes against her lower lips repeatedly. The surface of the meat rod although looks smooth is actually covered in pin-sized hairs which gives the woman both ticklish and itchy sensation everytime it brushes against her sensitive spot. 

As her arousal rises, her clitoris starts to swell once again as it comes out from its hiding place to the open. With the bundle of nerves in plain sight, the prickly dick unavoidably brushes against it and the effect is immediate. The woman’s eyes shot open and her lips opens wide with a shout of pure pleasure as the sensation of those pin-like hairs roughly touches the most sensitive organ on her body, delivering what feels like lightning strike through her spinal cord straight to her brain. With the combined might of having both places of her most sensitive spots being pleasured at the same time, the woman soon loses the battle in holding back the pleasure as she lets out a long yell which signifies her orgasm.

The fox withdraws from its position on top of her but it is far from finished. It nudges the woman on her shoulder several times. Obeying the “unspoken” command, the woman rolls her body before rising once again on her hands and knees with her behind facing the creature. She even spreads her legs slightly wider apart in order to give the creature a clearer view of her bald womanhood. 

The fox approaches her from behind and heaved its massive body unto its hind legs while wrapping its front legs around the woman’s stomach as if he’s mounting her. Its massive member presses against the woman’s entrance and she instinctively closes her eyes to brace herself for what is coming next.

The creature slowly pushed its hind legs forward, bringing its manhood slowly between her folds. The woman let out a long gasping moan as she feels the meat rod parts her entrance wider and wider to accommodate its incredible width. The fox pauses for a moment once it manages to put the entire head of its penis, allowing the woman a bit of breathing room which she takes full opportunity of if her gasps and gulps of air are any indication.

The pause lasts barely a few seconds before the beast apparently decides that the woman has had enough rest as she feels it tighten its front legs around her stomach. With one powerful push from its hind legs and pulling action with its front ones, the fox slams its entire length into the woman. 

A scream escapes from the blonde’s lips as she bends her body backward and her eyes shot open in shock as indescribable pleasure shot through her. She could feel the creature’s massive dick forcefully spreading her inside with its size and her tightness transmits the entire sensation of it in minute accuracy.

The fox slowly pulls back out of her almost completely, causing the woman to let out a low grunt as she feels the rod’s rough and prickly surface scrape against her inner wall, before slamming it back in all the way to the hilt, eliciting another scream of pleasure from her. They repeat the action over and over with continuously increasing tempo and strength, made especially apparent by the woman’s moan as they rises in pace and volume.

The woman feels her inside continuously pushed to the limit by the creature, especially as the beast’s arousal rises, its dick gradually swells even bigger inside her, forcefully stretching her tight walls to accommodate it. She knows however, based on previous experiences, that no matter how big the appendix inside her gets, she will be able to accommodate it somehow. Moreover, her pussy will regain its virgin tightness right after no matter how much or how many times it has been stretched.

Soon enough, the massive fox was pounding on the woman with complete abandon. The force of its piston movement even threw the woman’s whole body back and forth like a ragdoll while she kept screaming out her moans of pleasure. Soon enough, the woman let out a long piercing scream as her whole body shook from the force within her, related yet separated from the rocking of the creature which can only be sign of her intense orgasm.

However, it is clear that the fox has zero intention of letting her rest as it continues pounding away at her even during her orgasm. Not even able to catch a breath, the woman is soon forced to endure the raw sensation that is not quite far detached from rape in its treatment if not for the unmistakably willing victim.

The woman was visibly struggling for breath if her gasps for air was any indication but the creature on top of her didn’t seem to care as it continues to pistons its manhood in and out of her in staggering speed and strength. The combination of the ever increasing pleasure that the creature’s manhood creates within her and the increased sensitivity of her womanhood from her previous orgasms soon brings the woman over the edge once again as another yell escapes her lips as she reaches another orgasm within minutes.

Orgasm after orgasm strikes the woman in unforgivingly and increasingly rapid succession as her entire being is filled completely with carnal pleasure. Suddenly, she feels a familiar bulge forming at the base of the creature’s dick followed by the tightening of its front legs around her before the creature picks up the pace even further. Her head and heart was pounding due to the overwhelming pleasure that even now brings her to unstoppable orgasms as well as the anticipation of the thing to come.

Suddenly, the alpha lets out a long bestial howl as it gives one last push, burying its dick completely inside the woman’s pussy straight to her deepest core before letting out stream of its juice straight into her womb. The woman too let out a loud and long yell of indescribably hard orgasm as she feels the alpha’s essence filling her most precious space and mixing with her own, fertilizing it.

Finally, the blonde collapsed on the floor powerlessly like a marionette with its strings cut. She feels the alpha’s dick reduces significantly in size before the creature it is attached to slowly pull it out of her. With the last of her strength, she tightens her walls around it in attempt to wring the last of its juices out of it and keeping it inside her. It isn’t until the meat rod is pulled completely that it is clear that the woman has succeeded as made apparent by the lack of any excess liquid spilling from the dick or the woman’s hole.

The fox stepped down from the woman before turning around and walked back to its position at the corner of the cave before curling there, leaving the woman right where she is. The woman weakly turns to look at the creature and gives it a soft smile full of love and devotion. 

The nine-tailed fox is the top of the fox hierarchy, the sole ruler and head of the pack; that much is obvious. The woman however is another thing entirely; she is the one that can be called the bottom of the barrel but even she has her own “duty” to fill… and it is a duty that she will do her best to fulfill for the rest of her life… with complete and total happiness.

Her “duty” is none other than to be the pack’s private breeder. In fact, to call her the pack’s “bitch” will not be considered an insult. A soft smile grazes the woman’s visage as she closes her eyes, tiredness has finally claims her. The last thing before the woman lets darkness claims her is, ‘This is where I belong… everything of myself, belongs to the pack.’


End file.
